A Day in the Life
by fuzzybluelogic
Summary: A short little story about an afternoon in the life of the X-Men.


A Day in the Life

Tuesday.

October 25th

8:13 P.M.

Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning

Robert Drake's Room, 3rd Floor: 

"Final Fantasy 7 had so many more summons. Way more summons then 10, and I can't believe there's no Leviathan. That's a classic. The wrongness offends my Final Fantasy sensibilities." Bobby sat crossed legged on his floor, several sheets of paper arranged carefully around him. He peered down at the printed walk-throughs, dangling the PS2 controller by its cord. "I'm not going to bother trying to get Anima. I'll just build up Shiva. She's the best one anyway."

"It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Shiva is the Ice Summons, Ja?" Kurt asked, as he selected mp3s to burn to a new CD. He was on a Cure kick...again. His tail snaked down and retrieved a can of Mountain Dew from the 24 pack that sat on the floor next to the computer desk. He held it out to Bobby, who chilled it with a touch from his index finger. "Or hot and naked?"

"Maaaaaybe."

Bobby reset the game with his toe and set his Game Shark options. "It's just pointless to not use the cheat codes with FFX. I might go ahead and cheat my way through FFX-2, just to see the story."

"There are no summons at all in FFX-2." Kurt said, glancing over as Bobby set up his game. "I watched Kitty play it for about an hour before she threw it down in disgust. You gather outfits or dresses or some such thing instead."

"That's just retarded. Final Fantasy is all about the summons. I'll dig out FF 7, you'd like it."

"Uh-huh."

"Kurt, I think it's just tragic you aren't into video games. You're missing so much out of life." Bobby looked sadly at Kurt's back.

"I like some video games, I just can't play them for hours on end. I lose interest after about thirty minutes or so. Plus the controllers are a pain for me." Kurt twisted around and brushed his blue-black hair from his eyes. "I do like watching the storyline or movie parts."

"What about The Movies?" Bobby grinned, nudging his copy of Electronic Gamer over at Kurt with his foot.

"_That's _different." Kurt scooped up the magazine. "That's a game that lets you make movies."

"Pre-order it yet?"

"Of course, the PC version." The German mutant flipped through the magazine. "Did you want to burn it when I get it?"

"For someone renown for his morals, you sure seem to have no problems with copyright laws, Kurt."

"What can I say?" Kurt smiled, "I have the heart of a pirate deep down."

Bobby's door (almost always at least part way open), swung wide as Scott backed into the room, bumping the door with his hip as he juggled several bags and a drink carrier. In his teeth was clutched a Tower Video shopping bag. Kurt jumped up to relieve him of the drink carrier. Scott dumped the Burger King bags on the coffee and let the shopping bag in his teeth fall onto the sofa.

Bobby paused his game and reached over for the sack Scott handed him. "What did ya get?" He asked, pulling out his BK Broiler and onion rings.

"Indiana Jones box set." Scott plopped down on the couch and shoved a bag over at Kurt who joined him. The X-men Team Leader dumped out four Double Whoppers with cheese, heavy everything, for himself. And fries. And a Hershey pie. And a large vanilla shake.

"Oo, neat." Kurt pulled the box set from the bag and read the back. " I love Indiana Jones." He set his Whopper Jr. meal on his empty sack.

"No time for love, Dr. Jones!" Bobby quipped as he snatched the box set from Kurt. "Could you get the ketchup from downstairs, Kurt? They didn't give us any."

"Sure." With a small flash of blue smoke and a BAMF, he was gone.

"Where's Jean at, Scott?" Bobby sipped at his coke.

"Zee mall with zee 'Ro." Scott stuffed an errant pickle back into his burger and took a bite, dripping a bit of mayo down his chin. He caught it with a napkin. "Shoulda told Kurt to get paper towels." He mumbled around a mouthful.

"So, we won't be seeing them again for months and will have to send a search team for them."

"Yup."

BAMF. Kurt set down the king sized bottle of Heinz and a roll of paper towels.

"Bless your fuzzy blue heart, Kurt." Scott ripped off a hearty handful of paper towels.

A loud voice bellowed from the hall, "We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; For he to-day that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile, This day shall gentle his condition: And gentlemen in England now a-bed shall think themselves accursed they were not here, And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks that ate Burger King with us upon Saint Crispin's day!" Hank's huge blue furry form bounded into the room, "Which of these blessed sacks of plenty belongs to myself?" Scott tossed him two bags.

"Excellent!" Hank sank down into a large easy chair and pulled out his dinner.

"Henry V." Bobby stated. "St. Crispin's Day speech."

"Very good, Robert. You get a cookie." Hank reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a Little Debbie's snack cake and tossed it him. Bobby caught it and ripped open the package.

"It _is _Saint Crispin's Day." Kurt noted, squirting a giant puddle of ketchup next to his fries.

"It is indeed." Hank bit into his BK Chicken.

"I think that's my favorite Shakespearean scene of all time. Henry V rocks." Scott dug into his second Whopper. "And Julius Caesar."

"Cry "Havoc!" and let slip the dogs of war." Kurt smiled, "Where _is_ Alex these days?"

"On a dig with Lorna." Scott started to rip the plastic from the box set. "Playing Indy." He held up the first Indiana Jones DVD and grinned.

A rustle of feathers announced Warren's arrival. He carried take-out sushi in one hand and two bottles of Japanese beer in the other.

"Hey, War." Bobby said from his place on the floor.

"Hey, Snowcone." Warren handed him one of the bottles, "You said you wanted to try one?" Bobby took it and twisted the cap off. He took an experimental sip.

"Not bad." He announced. "You gonna come with me and Kurt to Oktoberfest? There's a big beer tasting thing."

"I should be able to, I'll know for sure on Friday." Warren settled himself on the couch next to Kurt, opening his sushi box.

"Want a sip, Kurt?" Bobby offered, holding out the beer.

"No thanks. I'm not much for Asian beers with Burger King." Kurt held up his can of Diet Mountain Dew.

"I'll try it." Scott reached for the bottle. Bobby gave it to him and Scott took a small drink. He made a face. "Interesting." He handed it back.

"You didn't backwash, did you?" Bobby peered down into his bottle suspiciously.

"Yup, sure did." Scott took a big gulp of his shake.

"Mmmmm, Scott spit. Yay, me. " Bobby finished off the beer.

"What about Scott's spit?" Kitty asked as she finished phasing through the wall that connected her room to Bobby's.

"Tastes great, less filling." Bobby patted the floor next to him, "Got your food."

"Yay for me." Kitty plopped down. "Beat FFX yet?"

"Yeah, but I'm going back to get all the Ultimate Weapons and do all the side adventures." Bobby handed her the sack containing her Western Whopper meal.

"Did you get the Magus sisters?"

"Not yet. I didn't need them or Anima to beat the final boss." Bobby popped an onion ring into his mouth.

"Yeah, Yu Yevon is pretty sad. Very anticlimactic." She opened a Red Bull.

"Katzchen, those things are going to give you a stroke." Kurt observed.

"Fuzzy, how many Diet Dews do you go through in a day?"

"Errr…"

"That's what I thought. You can just zip it." Kitty savored her Red Bull. "The coder Nectar of the Gods."

"Ah, Liquid Crack in a Can." Bobby dug through his walk-through papers and retrieved the DVD player's remote. "Tastes like how a urinal cake smells and makes a person vibrate through the walls."

_Everyone, assemble in the War Room, please._ Charles Xavier's mental sending resonated in everyone's mind. _There's been a public Mutant Manifestation in Boston, and the results were devastating. _

"Just another Day in the Life of the X-Men." Warren commented as everyone scrambled out.

FIN


End file.
